After Today : Let It Be A Secret
by Ran Hime
Summary: Naruto berjalan di dalam Gereja. Iris Shapire-nya memancarkan kebimbangan. Ia bersimpuh di atas Altar. Menatap salip besar di atas Mimbar. Menelengkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menutup mata. Lantas berdoa untuk semua orang yang disayanginya. "Tuhan... Setelah hari ini, biarlah menjadi rahasia."/ Warning inside.
1. Prolog

Naruto fanfiction

Present:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

After Today : Let It Be A Secret © Ran Hime

.

.

.

Perjodohan yang tidak diharapkan. Memaksa Uchiha Sasuke untuk memasukkan bocah pirang dalam kehidupannya.

"Huwaa... Senpai... Lepaskan bajuku!"

"Kau harus ikut aku, Dobe!"

.

.

.

Beban hidup yang semakin berat. 3 adik yang harus dibesarkan. Fisik lemah dengan penyakit yang kapan saja bisa mendatangkan malaikat kematian.

"Deidara masuk rumah sakit lagi. Dan aku butuh uang."

"Tulis semua isi perjanjian yang kau harapkan, dan dua minggu lagi kita menikah."

.

.

.

Perbedaan pendapat. Antara benci dan cinta. Rubah mengamuk tidak suka. Memaksa menggeram.

"Demi bocah haram itu, kau ingin mengulang tragedy itu, kakak?"

"Kyuu, dia adikmu!"

.

.

.

Perpisahan mengharukan. Membuat sepasang mata berbeda warna menitikkan air mata.

"Kakak jangan pergi. Menma janji akan jadi anak yang baik."

"Menma... Semua untukmu, untuk matamu. Kakak hanya pergi selama 6 bulan."

.

.

.

Kontrol yang terlepas. Nafsu yang membuncah. Membuat gelap mata. Takdir telah tertulis sama.

"Akh, lepas Sasuke! Kau mabuk!"

"Kenapa? Ini yang kau mau, bukan?"

.

.

.

Raga yang semakin merapuh. Perjalanan menuju akhir perjanjian.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin kurus, Nar!"

"Yang terpenting adik-adikku sehat."

.

.

.

Batas waku telah berakhir. Memaksa mengembangkan senyuman. Kebohongan terpampang demi sebuah rahasia.

"Terima kasih atas uangnya. Surat cerai sudah ku tanda tangani."

"Ternyata memang hanya uang yang kau inginkan."

.

.

.

Kenyataan menyakitkan. Waktu tak mungkin terulang. Uchiha Sasuke menyesal atas kenyataan yang terlambat diketahuinya.

"Dia pergi membawa luka, dan tragedi Uchiha-Uzumaki harus terulang."

"BODOH, KAU DOBE! KAU DI MANA?"

.

.

.

Akankah takdir mempertemukan dua insan yang saling terlambat menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Charakter by Masashi Kishimoto:

Uchiha Sasuke

"Dia anakku kan, Nar?"

.

.

Namikaze Naruto

"Tuhan... Setelah hari ini, biarlah menjadi rahasia"

.

.

Uchiha Itachi

"5 tahun yang lalu, bibi Kushina pergi dengan bayi paman Kagami yang ada dikandungannya."

.

.

Namikaze Kyuubi

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja anak haram itu, keriput."

.

.

Akasuna Sasori

"Dasar brengsek! Kau pindah kemana, heh!"

.

.

Namikaze Deidara

"Aku tidak berhak menyayangimu, Senpai!"

.

.

Uzumaki Menma

"Kenapa Kak Kyuu begitu membenciku?"

.

.

Namikaze Yuki

"Apa dunia itu indah, ayah?"

.

.

.

After Today: Let It Be A Secret © Ran Hime

SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei, Menma U. Yuki N.

Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort

M Rated

Cooming Soon

2013

After Today: Let It Be A Secret © Ran Hime

"Kumohon Sasuke, biarkan semua menjadi Rahasia."

.

.

.

Mungkin ide fic kali ini agak pasaran. Reader bisa menebak jalan ceritanya sendiri, kok. Bertema pengorbanan untuk keluarga. Sepertinya udah sering dibahas, kan?

Ya, sudahlah! Tapi saya tetap berterima kasih karena sudah berkenan membaca prolog fic ini n,n.


	2. Chapter 1

Iris _obsidian_ itu menatap nyalang _onik_ yang ada di depannya. Ia benci laki-laki itu. Ia muak dengan tua bangka yang seharusnya dipanggil kakek itu. Ia benci Uchiha, sekalipun ia juga seorang Uchiha. Namun, uchiha Madara tak gentar sedikit pun menghadapi tatapan kebencian dari sang cucu. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia juga ikut mengacuhkan ketiga tamu yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Sekali pun kau menghancurkan bisnisku di seluruh Jepang, aku takkan kembali kepada tua bangka sepertimu."

Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan umpatannya. Bukankah Uchiha Madara yang telah mengusir ia dan ibunya dari kediaman uchiha 10 tahun yang lalu, hanya karena mata berbeda warna. Namun kini … setelah lima belas tahun berlalu, dengan seenaknya Madara memanggil dirinya cucu. Memeluknya dan menginginkan dirinya untuk kembali hanya karena perjodohan di masa lalu. Sasuke bukan barang yang seenaknya dibuang lalu dipungut kembali saat merasa ia diperlukan. Dia manusia! Pemuda yang telah mendapatkan semuanya dengan usahanya sendiri, setelah ia mendapatkan donor mata dari sang ibu. Hingga mendapatkan mata yang serupa.

Dan kau Haruno!" ujarnya sembari menatap gadis berambut pink yang tengah menunduk. "Sampai kapan pun, aku takkan menikah denganmu. Karena aku seorang gay!"

Kepala Sakura terangkat, hingga iris _emerald_-nya nampak berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Uchiha Sasuke.

After Today: Let It Be A Secret

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/comfort

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei, Menma U. Yuki N.

Warning: AU, AR, OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo

.

.

Chapter 1

Deidara bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Mata _aquamarine-_nya melirik jam dinding yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Jam setengah 8! Dan sekolah baru mulai satu jam lagi. Ia menatap sosok yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban di salah satu kakinya.

"Aku berterima kasih atas semuanya, _Senpai_!" ujar Deidara sembari mengambil tas sekolahnya. Lalu mengalungkannya di pundaknya.

Sosok berambut _Orange _tersebut menatap Deidara. Pemuda itu sangat mengerti perasaan Deidara. Bahkan ia tidak sanggup menatap _junior-_nya ketika tiga hari yang lalu menjenguknya. Deidara nampak cemas. Sembari menunduk dan bersujud di depan kedua orang tuanya, Deidara memohon agar kakak keduanya dibebaskan. Pemuda _blonde_ itu merasa jika kesalahpahaman yang mengakibatkan kaki Yahiko patah diakibatkan oleh dirinya.

Seandainya waktu itu Yahiko tidak memaksa Deidara hingga menangis. Seandainya Kyuubi tidak memergoki ulahnya yang ingin mencium Deidara. Pasti dirinya tidak akan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kaki yang mengalami patah tulang, akibat dihajar sang rubah habis-habisan. Namun nyatanya semua telah terjadi. Akibat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, pemuda dari Amegakure tersebut dipastikan tidak akan bisa mengikuti Turnamen Sepak Bola di awal musim semi nanti.

"Dei!"

Deidara yang hendak berbalik, mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menatap Yahiko sembari menunggu kalimat yang akan _Senpai-_nya ucapkan.

"Di Pesta Valentine nanti malam, aku harap kau tidak pergi bersama Suigetsu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan Suigetsu-_Senpai, _" ujar Deidara lirih menanggapi kalimat Yahiko.

"Dei…"

"Maaf, _Senpai_!"

Deidara berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkanYahiko. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menuruti ucapan Yahiko. Hanya saja, semua itu akan memperkeruh keadaan. Deidara berpikir, jika ia datang ke Pesta Valentine bersama Suigetsu, dia bisa menunjukkan kepada Konan, bahwa ia tidak sedikit pun mencoba menggoda Yahiko atau pun menarik perhatian _Senpai_-nya tersebut. Sudah cukup selama ini dirinya di-_bullying_ oleh Konan.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Namikaze Kyuubi!" seru seseorang dengan lantang.

Pemuda bermata ruby itu mendongak, menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam kepolisian.

"kau dibebaskan!"

Kyuubi menyeringai, sementara petugas tersebut membuka pintu sel tempatnya ditahan. Ia tidak menyangka akan menginap di kantor polisi selama tiga hari. Padahal biasanya, Si Keriput yang menjadi pengacara dirinya hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam untuk segera menjemputnya. Huh, ternyata keluarga Yahiko termasuk keluarga berpengaruh di Negara HI. Tapi sekalipun berpengaruh si seluruh dunia, Kyuubi tak kan peduli. Siapa pun yang mengganggu adiknya, dapat ia pastikan akan menghuni kuburan. Padahal sedikit lagi ia dapat mengantar Yahiko ke neraka, tapi bisa-bisanya sang adik menghalangi dirinya untuk menghabisi Yahiko. Jelas-jelas kalau Yahiko ingin me-rape Deidara.

Sesampainya di depan, Kyuubi menemukan Itachi sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Tak menggubris pandangan Itachi, Kyuubi dengan santai malah berjalan keluar meninggalkan kantor polisi. Seolah tak ada apa-apa, ia dengan seenaknya malah melenggang melewati Itachi. Tak ada gunanya mengajak Itachi berjalan bersama. Pemuda Uchiha itu selalu membuat telinganya panas dengan nasihat-nasihat yang tidak berguna.

Melihat Kyuubi melewati dirinya tanpa sapaan atau bahkan ucapan terima kasih, membuat Itachi memanas. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari menggeram. Bisa-bisanya bocah rubah itu membuat ulah lagi. Bahkan dalam sebulan ini, keluar masuk penjara sampai 4 kali. Mau jadi apa anak itu kalau sudah dewasa. Sedikit-sedikit menyelesaikan masalah dengan otot. Itachi berbalik lalu berjalan mengejar Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya. Dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya ia menatap Kyuubi. Menyiapkan seribu nasehat agar si rubah bisa mengubah sifat kasarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau-"

"Kau tak berhak ikut campur urusan pribadiku!" potong Kyuubi sebelum Itachi menuntaskan ucapannya. Ia muak jika harus mendegarkan nasehat dari orang ain. Yang berhak menasehati dirinya hanyalah kakaknya seorang. Memangnya siapa keriput di depannya. Orang yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai pengacara keluarga dirinya.

"Kyuu… kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa kau semakin membahayakan adikmu. Deidara bukan anak-anak lagi." Ujar Itachi tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya, "kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku tak yakin bisa mengusahakan kau keluar dari penjara."

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu mengeluarkan aku dari penjara, bodoh!" ujar Kyuubi dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk, menutup pintu mobil hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam. Ia benar-benar muak dengan Uchiha. Bukan hanya Itachi, tapi seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi menghela nafas melihat tingkah kyuubi. Sejujurnya ia lelah dengan Kyuubi, namun ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan keluarga Namikaze kesusahan. Jika bukan karena permintaan sang paman, ia tak kan sudih berhubungan dengan Kyuubi. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Kyuubi juga termasuk dalam keluarga namikaze.

Itachi membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk dan duduk di samping Kyuubi.

"Antarkan aku ke sekolah!" perintah Kyuubi ke sopir.  
"Kita ke apartemen dulu, pak!" seru Itachi tak mmenggubris keinginan Kyuubi.

"Ke sekolah dulu."

"ku bilang ke apartemen dulu."

Sang sopir mengela nafas mendengar majikannya tak pernah bisa akur dengan Kyuubi. Sementara dengan keluarga Namikaze yang lainnya, Itachi bahkan sampai tertawa kalau bercanda.

Mendengar Itachi ngotot ke apartemen, Kyuubi menatapnya dengan nyalang. Memangnya siapa keriput di depannya ini. " ku bilang ke sekolah, keriput!" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada penekanan.

"Kau berantakan seperti itu ingin menemui Deidara. Kau pikir bagaimana Deidara nanti saat melihatmu seperti ini."

Kalah telak. Jika menyangkut Deidara, Kyuubi langsung diam dan tak mampu membalas omongan Itachi. Itachi menatp ke arah depan dengan sekali-kali melirik Kyuubi yang sedang cemberut dengan ekor matanya. Melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang seperti itu, tanpa sadar membuat Itachi tersenyum.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Menma tetap tak menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri. Tatapannya terlihat menyedihkan. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi jas musim dinginnya basah akibat salju yang dilempar teman-temannya ke arah dirinya. Ia berusaha tetap tegar sekalipun makian menerpa gendang telinganya. Memangnya apa salahnya ia terlahir dengan iris mata berbeda warna. Apa ia semenakutkan itu hingga ia harus disebut monster. Kakaknya bilang, matanya adalah peninggalan ayah dan ibunya yang telah meninggal. Bukan kutukan yang seperti dilontarkan semua orang. Kakaknya bilang, itu adalah tanda kasih sayang dari orang tua.

"Monster… kenapa kau tidak berhak berteman dengan kami"

Menma menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mungkin seharusnya ia memang berhenti dari sekolah. Seharusnya ia tak perlu sekolah di tempat umum. Menunggu setahun lagi, hingga usianya sampai 6 tahun dan ia meminta Itachi untuk mencarikan guru yang mau mengajarnya di rumah.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Dia memang lemah. Dan dia pun sadar jika fisiknya sedari terlahir ke dunia rentan terhadap musim dingin. Karena itulah ia benci salju yang berjatuhan yang hampir membuat basah seragam KJS yang dikenakannya. Bahkan ia membenci 3 gadis yang yang kini memojokkannya di tembok belakang sekolahan. Satu iris _aquamarine_-nya tersembunyi di balik kelopak putih yang tertutup. Sampai kapan ia di-_bully_ oleh _senpai_-nya. Ia meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya dan kepalanya yang terhantam tembok di belakangnya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut dan ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan mimisan.

Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan jambakan di rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Ia mencoba meronta tak peduli rasa sakit di akar rambutnya semakin terasa. Apalagi salahnya? Ia sudah melakukan semua yang gadis tomboy itu perintahkan. Namun tetap saja ia masih di-_bully. _Mungkin itu hukuman dari Tuhan karena ia tak menuruti keinginan sang kakak untuk ijin tidak masuk sekolah. Andai saja ia menuruti kata kakaknya, pasti ia bisa istirahat seharian dengan tenang di kamarnya. Atau setidaknya di rumah ada adiknya yang akan membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari. Namun nyatanya …

"Dengar _Her'maphrodite_!"

Suara hinaan itu menerpa wajah mulusnya. Nafas _mint_ menyeruak memasuki penciumannya. Dan dia semakin meringis merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Merasakan setiap darah mimisan yang melewati bibirnya. Ia mengerjap setiap kali salju mengenai wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jauhi Yahiko, _Her'maphrodite_!"

Ia menatap wajah cantik di depannya. Ia semakin muak ketika ia mendengar kata yang selalu dilontarkan dari _senpai_-nya tersebut. Ia memang seorang bocah laki-laki yang berambut panjang, namun bukan berarti dia harus mendapatkan julukann memuakkan itu.

"Konan, sudah cukup!" seru Tenten ketika ia memperhatikan wajah Deidara. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan terhadap _kohai_-nya tersebut. Tenten tahu Deidara sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Kulit pucat dan mimisan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Tapi konan mengacuhkan temannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya terluka lagi hanya karena mendekati pemuda di depannya.

"Kau menggoda Yahiko, kan hari itu!" Konan menambah Volume bicaranya, "Katakan Dei-_chan_!"

Deidara, siswa kelas 2 KJS itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sudah di ambang batas kesadaran. Ia lelah akan semua masalah yang harus ia lalui.

Bruuk

Tubuh Deidara jatuh terkulai di atas tumpukan salju. Beberapa tetes darah dari hidungnya membaur bersama salju yang baru saja jatuh bersama tubuhnya.

Konan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Deidara tumbang. Ia dan teman-temanya begitu panik. Konan tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan kepada Deidara. Tapi…

Konan menggeleng. Deidara memang lemah. Karena itulah Deidara selalu di_-bully._

"Ayo pergi!" seru Konan mengajak Tenten dan yang lainnya untuk meninggalkan Deidara.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Ia masih nampak baik-baik saja sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bahkan wajahnya juga terlihat segar dengan ekspresi ceria, ketika memasuki ruangan Kabuto Yakushi. Tapi sekarang telah berubah setelah ia menerima hasil _CT SCAN_ adiknya. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan kusut.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Nar?" tanya Kabuto ketika melihat pandangan Naruto masih kosong.

Naruto meletakkan kertas hasil _CT SCAN _ke atas meja di depannya lalu perlahan mendongak dan menatap Kabuto.

"Katakan ini bohong, Kabuto-_san_!" ujar Naruto masih tak percaya atas kondisi kesehatan adiknya.

Kabuto menghela nafas, "Inginku juga begitu. Tapi semua tes yang telah kami lakukan menunjukkan hasil yang sama."

Naruto menunduk kembali. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkeram celana yang melekat di pahanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, di antara ketiga putranya, Minato-_san_ memilih Deidara." Ujar Kabuto sembari menerawang sosok yang mirip Naruto, pasien yang pernah ia tangani dulu.

"Kau salah, Kabuto-_San_!" seru Naruto tanpa mengubah posisinya, "Dari dulu Deidara memang lemah dan mudah sakit," lanjut Naruto tetap menyakiti jika hasil CT SCAN adiknya adalah salah.

Naruto sangat tahu bagaimana Deidara selama ini. Dari kecil adiknya memang sering sakit-sakitan. Kondisinya cenderung mudah menurun, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuubi yang selalu enerjik dan kuat. Semua pasti bohong!

Deidara memang sering mengeluh sakit kepala. Karena itulah ia selalu mengkonsumsi obat penghilang rasa sakit di kepalanya. Lalu kenapa hasil CT SCAN malah menunjukkan kenyataan sekejam itu?

"Kau yang sabar, Nar!"

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Sasori berlari melewati koridor KHS. Terus berlari hingga ia tak perduli jika ia telah meninggalkan sekolahannya dan sampai di gedung KJS yang terletak di sebelah gedung KHS. Ia bahkan tak peduli bila nanti akan mendapatkan ceramah dari guru BK karena tanpa ijin berani meninggalkan kelas di saat pelajaran masih berlangsung. Ia tak peduli karena yang ada dipikirannya adalah Deidara. Kalau sampai berita tentang pengeroyokan bocah pirang itu sampai terdengar oleh Kyuubi, maka ia –satu-satunya lelaki yang boleh dekat dengan Deidara- akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari sang rubah. Ia tak tahu bagaiman lagi memberi peringatan Konan dan teman-temannya agar tidak mengganggu Deidara lagi. Ia tak ingin kalau Kyuubi turun tangan dan membuatnya di penjara lagi. Kyuubi terlalu _protective_ bila berhubungan dengan sang adik.

Sasori menambah kecepatannya dalam berlari. Tak peduli nafasnya semakin tersengal. Astaga, di mana ruang kesehatan berada? Kenapa dari tadi ia seolah berputar-putar saja melewati koridor demi koridor. Dadanya naik turun merasakan lelahnya berlari berjam-jam. Ia lelah! Ia berhenti tepat ketika ia menemukan ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang Kesehatan.

Dengan perlahan Sasori membuka pintu ruangan kesehatan. Ia menatap pemuda yang sedang tertidur dia atas ranjang putih tersebut. Ia mengatur nafasnya sembari berjalan mendekati Deidara.

"Dei!" panggil Sasori dengan pelan. Sasori segera menyambar kursi lalu duduk di samping ranjang Deidara.

"Dei!" ulangnya sambil menyusap pelan kepala Deidara, "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Deidara menggeram dan perlahan membuka mata.

"Sasori-_Senpai_!" serunya dengan nada lemah.

Sasori tersenyum melihat Deidara ternyata sudah sadar. Ia cukup bersyukur Deidara-'nya' terlihat sedikit baikan. Meskipun demikian konan perlu diberi pelajaran.

"Rahasia 'kan ini dari kakak, _Senpai_"

"Tapi, Dei …"

"Kak Kyu hari ini bebas, jadi aku tak ingin kakak mendapat masalah lagi." Serunya dengan penuh harapan.

Sasori mengangguk. Menuruti apa yang diharapkan Deidara. Ya … lebih baik Kyuubi memang tidak tahu masalah ini. Dari pada rubah itu mengamuk dan membuat Deidara semakin dibenci oleh penghuni Konoha School.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Senpai!"

"Istirahatlah!"

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Pemuda bertampang datar itu melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang Koridor Universitas Konoha (UK). Tanpa mengubah ekspresi dinginnya, ia mengacuhkan semua pandangan yang mengarah padanya. Ia tahu, pasti mereka tengah berbisik membicarakan isi surat kabar tiga hari yang lalu. Surat kabar yang berisi pengakuan Uchiha Madara bahwa dirinya adalah cucu konglomerat tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia menggeram mengingat pertemuannya dengan Madara tadi pagi. Secepat mungkin ia harus menemukan pegawainya di salah satu café-nya tersebut. Membuat perjanjian yang bisa membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang gay.

"Ada yang tahu di mana Namikaze Naruto?" serunya kepada segerombol Mahasiswa.

Mereka berhenti bercanda lalu menatap Sasuke. Sedikit takut salah satu dari mereka membuka mulut.

"Jika yang kau maksuk, mahasiswa Sastra 1. Ia ada di kantin!"

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke segera meninggalkan gerombolan tersebut lalu menuju kantin. Naruto… ia harus membayar hutang-hutangnya selama bekerja di cafenya. Sekali pun cafenya terpaksa harus tutup karena ulah tua bangka itu.

Sesampainya di kantin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari pemuda berambut kuning seperti durian. Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada Sasuke segera mendekati Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Mendengar suara _Barithon_ yang amat familiar di telinganya, membuat Naruto tersedak mie ramen yang baru saja ia makan. Dengan terburu-buru ia meneguk minuman. Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum lebar kepada mantan bos-nya.

.

.

.

Naruto meronta, mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya mantan bos-nya itu mencarinya di kampus. Mengagetkannya lalu dengan seenaknya membawa dirinya keluar dari kantin tanpa menunggu dirinya menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Huwaa… Senpai… lepaskan bajuku!" teriak Naruto mulai menyebut Sasuke sebagai _Senior-_nya, tak peduli ia menjadi tontonan di sepanjang jalan keluar dari gedung. Ia malu terhadap orang-orang yang memperhatikan ulah Sasuke.

"Kau harus ikut aku, _Dobe_!" ucap Sasuke tak mempedulikan protesan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Tubuhnya sakit jika harus berjalan mudur dengan kerah baju belakang ditarik tanpa perasaan oleh Uchiwa Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap tak mempedulikan omelan Naruto. Ia tetap menyeret Naruto menuju mobilnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Naruto untuk masuk. Tetap tak peduli erangan Naruto yang merasakan punggungnya terkena pintu mobil yang satunya. Sasuke naik ke mobil, menghimpit tubuh Naruto di antara tubuhnya dan pintu mobil. Dengan keras ia membanting pintu mobilnya, membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"Kau harus membayar hutang-hutangmu!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia membuang pikiran-pikiran kotor yang mungkin saja terjadii. Jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Sasuke begitu dekat. Sabar, Sasuke bukan Gay. Ia menenangkan pikirannya. Namun yang ia takutkan adalah, Sasuke akan menghajarnya atau bahkan memasukkannya ke dalam penjara. Heh, yang benar saja! Ia masih punya tiga orang adik yang mesti ia besarkan. Kalau ia di penjara, siapa yang akan mengurus ketiga adiknya.

"A-aku pasti membayar hutang-hutangku, _Senpai_!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan was-was, "Tapi bukan sekarang. Aku belum punya uang."

"Bukan uang yang ku inginkan!"

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Kau harus menolongku!"

"Eh!"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Bos-nya mungkin sudah gila lantaran café-nya terpaksa harus ditutup. Atau bos-nya memang sudah gila karena sulit meluluhkan hati orang tua kekasihnya.

Sasuke menepuk kening Naruto. Ia mendegus melihat Naruto yang sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Astaga, _dobe_ tetaplah _Dobe_!

"Maksudku kita menikah kontrak, dengan itu hutang-hutangmu lunas!"

"Ka-kau gila, _Senpai_!" teriak naruto tepat di wajah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mendengus. "Bu-bukankah Chouji juga punya hutang padamu, lee juga."

"Kau ingin ranjangku hancur saat malam pertama, heh!" ujar Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang mesum.

"EHHHHH …. " teriak Naruto semakin takut dan bingung dengan ulah Sasuke.

Ia mencoba meronta agar bisa keluar dari kuncian Uchiha mesum di depannya. Dan tanpa sadar itu malah membuat keseimbangan Sasuke runtuh dan berakhir dipelukan Naruto.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Mengatur nafas yang memburu. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan kembali menjaga jarak. Ia memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan si _pirang._

"La-lu ba-bagaimana dengan Yamanaka-_san_! Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya menikah saja." ucap Naruto sedikit gugup

"Kami sudah berpisah!" ungkap Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto kembali.

"Beri aku waktu, ini terlalu mendadak."

Mereka terdiam kembali.

.

.

.

Deidara berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari KJS. Tak ada gunanya ia sekolah hari ini. Karena kenyataannya ia hanya istirahat di ruang kesehatan selama seharian. Meskipun keadaannya kurang baik, ia harus tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Karena hari ini Kyuubi akan keluar dari penjara. Setelah hari ini, ia bertekad untuk jadi anak yang kuat agar tidak merepotkan Kyuubi.

"Bodoh! Kalau jalan jangan melamun."

Deidara mendongak, menatap seseorang yang mengatai dirinya bodoh. Matanya membulat dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pemuda bersurai _orange_ tengah menatapnya dengan seulas senyum. Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada semua orang.

"KAK KYUU…' teriak Deidara girang.

Akhirnya kakaknya keluar juga dari penjara. Deidara berlari ke arah Kyuubi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"Kau semakin kurus, bocah!"

Mendengar itu, Deidara manyun. Hanya tiga hari tidak bertemu dan dengan tega sang kakak mengatakan bahwa dirinya semakin kurus.

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berbalik membelakangi Deidara lantas duduk jongkok di depan adiknya.

Sementara itu, pipi Deidara merona merah. Ia malu jika harus berakhir digendongan sang rubah sekalipun sekolahan sudah sepi.

"Ayo, Naik! Kau terlihat pucat lagi."

Deidara segera naik di pungung kakaknya. Astaga ia bukan anak-anak lagi. Tapi kenapa Kyuubi selalu memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak-anak.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, kak!"

"Tapi kau tetap, anak-anak bagiku!"

"Huh, kak Kyuu tak pernah berubah." Deidara cemberut.

"Memangnya kak Kyuu harus jadi apa?" seru Kyuubi santai.

"Tapi aku sudah besar. Aku kan malu kalau kakak gendong sampai rumah." Deidara menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang kakak.

"Tapi kau semakin ringan!"

Kali ini tak ada sahutan. Kyuubi menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. Kebiasaan Deidara, pasti ketiduran

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

Next Chapt

.

"Deidara dalam bahaya. Kumohon selamatkan dia."

"Brengsek, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Deidara. Ku pastikan kau tak kan lagi diterima di dunia."

.

.

"Deidara masuk Rumah Sakit lagi. Dan aku butuh uang."

"Tulis semua isi perjanjian yang kau harapkan, dan dua minggu lagi kita menikah."

.

.

Demi bocah haram itu, kau ingin mengulang tragedy itu, kakak?"

"Kyuu, dia adikmu."

.

.

.

"Ku mohon kak Tachi, batalkan perjanjian yang mereka buat."

"Tapi aku tidak berhak atas semua itu."

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

**devilojoshi****:** ini udah lanjut, Joshi.

Enaknya siapa yang berkorban, hehehe(di geplak berjama'ah)

Ini sudah update.

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo****: **makasih ya, ini sudah lanjut, kok

**uchiha cucHan clyne**: iya ini sudah lanjut

**Guest:** ini sudah lanjut, makasih

**ca kun:** ini sudah lanjut

**Cappuccino 'Kappu san**: iya ini sudah lanjut

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel****:** ini sudah lanjut, gun. Tapi g akan sebagus yang diinginkan kamu

*plakk

**izanami kayo****:** ah, iya makasih ya. Ini sudah lanjut. Mungkin ini fic terakhir.

**namikaze shira**: ini sudah lanjut

**Satsuki Naruhi**: ini sudah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^_^

**Rin miharu-uzu:** ini udah update.

**aurantii13:** iya makasih

Schein Mond: iya ini sudah update.

**Nyanmaruchii**: iya ini sudah lanjut.

**Momo Kim**: iya ini sudah lanjut, kok. Happy reading!

**Dead4Sure**: Iya, ini sudah lanjut.

**DheKyu:** ini mungkin awalnya straight. Karena Sasunaru memang Straight. Tapi seiring berjalannya chapter bisa berubah. Kalau untuk pair lainnya, memang Yaoi.

**Minnippel**: ini sudah update

**PoeChin:** ah, maaf. Mungkin chapternya g akan semenarik prolognya. Ini udah update.

**Guest**: wah, makasih buat 6 . ini sudah lanjut, kok

**It's a Secret**: iya ini prolog. Dan ini chap 1 nya. Makasih udah review

**iqyuzuchan14:** Iya, ini sudah update. Makasih buat reviewnya

**laila. **: wah, maaf ya…. Baru update sekarang

**Shimizu Yumi:** Ini sudah update, makasih .

**NaeAizawa:** g angst kok, Cuma hurt/comfort. Ini sudah chap 1

**titan-miauw:** Ini sudah update

Terima kasih yang udah memberikan .

Terima kasih yang udah mau cerita ini:

Cappuccino 'Kappu san, Miki Hibiki, Phoenix Emperor, **PoeChin**, Uchiha Aira, UkeYesung xD, chiisana yume, iqyuzuchan14, **kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**, laila. , titan-miauw

Terima kasih yang udah :

DheKyu, Miki Hibiki, Minnippel, Uchiha Aira, UkeYesung xD, **iqyuzuchan14**, **kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**, laila. , titan-miauw, **widi orihara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin saya tidak bisa seaktif dulu di FFN. Dan saya juga tidak bisa sering-sering untuk mengupdate fic-fic saya. Karena setelah fic ini selesai, saya berencana untuk hiatus mungkin sampai nanti. Bila ada pertanyaan kapan saya update fic saya, bisa kok tanya lewat PM ffn atau PM akun fb saya **Ran Hime Uchihapelarian**. Terima kasih kepada reader dan reviewer semuanya yang selalu mendukung fic-fic saya.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto menatap kertas hasil CT-SCAN kesehatan adiknya yang ada di tangannya. Ia hampir tak percaya jika rasa sakit yang sering Deidara rasakan di kepalanya ternyata bukanlah rasa sakit biasa. Kanker Otak! Naruto menghela nafas berat. Mengapa harus Deidara yang selalu mendapatkan semua rasa sakit. Mengapa ayahnya harus menurunkan penyakit seperti itu. Tidakkah ayahnya tahu, jika Deidara meskipun lemah tetapi mempunyai semangat yang amat tinggi. Tidakkah Tuhan tahu, jika Deidara mempunyai banyak mimpi untuk bisa menjadi pelukis yang hebat.

Mengapa harus Deidara, adik kesayangan Kyuubi tersebut?

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Dari penututran Kabuto, mantan dokter yang menangani ayahnya dulu, Deidara harus segera mendapatkan penanganan dan mulai menjalani _Kemoterapi_ agar bisa membantu penyakit itu tidak semakin menyerang ke seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

**After Today: Let It Be A Secret**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/comfort

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei, Menma U. Yuki N.

Warning: AU, AR, OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo, Rape

Usia Chara:

Sasuke : 23 tahun

Naruto: 22 tahun

Itachi: 28 tahun

Kyuubi, Sasori, Tobi: 18 tahun

Deidara: 14 tahun

Yahiko: 15 tahun

Menma: 5 tahun

.

Chapter 1

.

Bukannya Naruto tak mau membawa Deiadara ke rumah sakit. Tapi ke rumah sakit juga membutuhkan uang. Sedangkan tabungannya sudah habis semuanya karena hampir seminggu ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baru, setelah mantan bosnya –Uchiwa Sasuke- harus menutup Café tempatnya bekerja. Ia juga tak mau merepotkan Itachi lagi, setelah pemuda Uchiha itu membantu Kyuubi untuk bebas dari penjara.

Hah, kemana lagi ia harus mencari uang? Ia tidak mungkin meminjam uang lagi kepada Sasuke, sementara hutangnya sudah bertumpuk. Bahkan belum ia bayar sepersen pun. Ataukah ia memang harus menerima penawaran yang diberikan Sasuke tadi siang.

Menikah! Dengan orang macam Uchiwa tersebut? Jangan konyol! Sekalipun hanya kontrak, tinggal bersama Uchiwa Sasuke hanya akan membuat hari-harinya seperti di neraka.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Kami pulang!" seru Kyuubi menatap apartemen kakaknya yang sepi tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamarnya dan juga Deidara. Ah, iya! Apartemen peninggalan ibunya memang hanya ada dua kamar. Satu ditempati Naruto dengan Menma, dan yang satu ditempati oleh Kyuubi dengan Deidara. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuh Deidara ke ranjang. Dan dengan hati-hati ia membuka gakuran adiknya beserta baju seragam sekolah.

Ia melangkah ke arah lemari untuk mengambil baju ganti Deidara. Tidur dengan pakain kotor tidaklah baik untuk Deidara. Kyuubi menatap dada sebelah kiri adiknya. Ia menjongkok di samping ranjang dan tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari kulit dada adiknya yang tak lagi mulus. Tanpa sadar air mata Kyuubi menetes. Setahun telah berlalu, tapi luka yang diberikan oleh pemuda brengsek itu di dada Deidara tidaklah bisa hilang. Ukiran lambang Uchiha yang membekas di dada adiknya sampai kapanpun tak mungkin bisa hilang. Bekas sayatan pisau itu selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tak mampu menjaga sang adik.

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi mencengkeram dengan erat pakain Deidara yang ia bawa. Andai saja setahun lalu ia tidak membuat masalah dengan Uchiha bodoh itu, pasti Deidara tidaklah mendapatkan luka itu. Namun semua telah terjadi, dan Kyuubi bersumpah tak akan membiarkan pemuda itu hidup dengan tenang.

"Kau akan ke neraka, Uchiha Obito!" seru Kyuubi mulai tersadar dari lamunannya ketika melihat Deidara yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia memaksa tersenyum semari menyerahkan kaos yang ia bawa ke adiknya.

"Kakak!" ujar Deidara sembari mengucek matanya, "Aku ketiduran lagi!"

"Ganti bajumu, lalu kita buat makan malam!" ucap Kyuubi sembari bangkit, "sepertinya kak Naru masih menjemput bocah haram itu."

"Kak Kyuu!" seru Deidara mengingatkan jika ia tidak suka panggilan kakaknya terhadap adik bungsunya.

"Iya … maksudku Menma!" ujar Kyuubi lantas berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Dan deidara terseenyum sembari memakai bajunya kembali.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap salju yang berjatuhan dari balkon kamarnya. Harus bagaimana lagi meyakinkan Ino bahwa ia bukanlah Uchiha. Sampai kapan pun namanya tetaplah Uchiwa Sasuke, membawa marga ibunya yang telah lama meninggal. Sejujurnya ia tak perduli lagi dengan Uchiha busuk yang telah membuat keluarganya berantakan itu.

Flashback

.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya gadis di depannya. Kekasih hatinya memilih memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin lebih dari lima tahun tersebut, hanya karena sebuah berita tentang keluarga konglomerat –Uchiha Madara. Ia masih mencoba mempertahankan hubungannya, walau ia tahu semua takkan ada hasilnya.

"Tapi bukankah ayahmu telah menerima lamaranku terjadap dirimu?"

Nafasnya terasa berat ketika mengatakan kalimat panjang tersebut. Udara semakin dingin menusuk.

"mengertilah Sasuke-kun?" seru gadis itu terdengar lirih. Iris birunya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencoba memantapkan hati. "Sejak berita itu terdengar, ayah menolak hubungan kita."

"Tapi apa salahku?" seru Sasuke masih tak bisa menerima keputusan ino, "Katakan Ino!"

Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino, melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya, ia berujar, "Kau tak salah sasuke-_kun_! Mungkin masa lalu yang salah, hingga ayah membenci Uchiha."

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Ino melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Semua telah berakhir hanya karena ayahnya membenci Uchiha yang membuat keluarganya hancur.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia segera memutar badan untuk menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku bukan Uchiha, Ino! Aku Uchiwa Sasuke!" teriak Sasuke menanggalkan wajah datarnya yang selalu terlihat dingin itu. Ia terus mengumpat di tengah salju yang berjatuhan.

"Dasar tua bangka bremngsek!"

Ia mengeratkan mantel musim dinginnya lalu berjalan menerobos salju-salju yang kian menumpuk itu.

Flashbac end

.

Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti, apa lagi yang diinginkan tua bangka –Uchiha Madara- itu. Bukankah Madara sudah mempunyai Itachi yang ia akui adalah anak Fugaku. Bahkan kalau tak salah ingat, Madara juga mempunyai cucu lain yang bernama Obito, putra dari Izuna. Lalu apa lagi yang madara harapkan dari dirinya. Lagipula ia takkan tertarik dengan kekayaan dari tua bangka itu. Huh, kekayaan dari ibunya sudah lebih dari cukup membiayai hidupnya selama belasan tahun.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan menikah dengan Haruno sialan itu. Lagi pula kenapa perempuan itu tidak dinikahkan dengan cucunya yang lain, daripada memasukkan dirinya kembali ke dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Bagaimana pun caranya, naruto harus membantu dirnya walau terpaksa harus menggunakan ancaman agar pemuda itu bersedia menandatangani perjanjian pernikahan. Semua demi membuat Uchiha Madara malu.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Kyuubi nampak terkejut menatap meja makan, setelah keluar dari kamar Deidara. Bukannya kakaknya sedang menjemput adik kesayangan kakaknya tersebut. Tapi kenapa di meja makan sudah ada banyak makan malam. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan kakaknya tengah mencuci peralatan memasak.

"Kukira kak Naru sedang keluar." Ujar Kyuubi membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang

"Tadi Itachi-_san _menelvon, katanya ia yang akan menjemput Menma di penitipan anak. Jadi dari pada kakak tidak melakukan apa-apa, kakak masak saja." Kata Naruto sembari melanjutkan mencuci perabotan memasak.

"Keriput itu?" geram Kyuubi, "kenapa tidak membawa bocah itu bersamanya saja!" lanjutnya sembari keluar dari dapur.

Niat awalnya ingin duduk di depan meja makan sembari menunggu Deidara keluar kamar, tapi suara bel pintu membuat Kyuubi berjalan malas membukakan pintu. Ia memasang wajah tak kalah datar dengan wajah tamunya. Dengan enggan ia kembali masuk tanpa mempersilahkan masuk pemuda yang tegah mengggendong bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut. Dengan cuek, Kyuubi duduk menghadap makanan yang tadi disiapkan.

"Kau dan bocah itu cocok sekali, Keriput!" cibir Kyuubi, "Kenapa tak kau bawa saja dia pulang."

Belum juga Itachi membuka mulut, namun suara Naruto nampak membuat Itachi mengurugkan niatnya untuk membalas cibiran Kyuubi.

"Sopanlah sedikit, Kyuu!" ujar Naruto sembari duduk di samping Menma, "nah, Menma! Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto menatap adik bungsunya.

"Aku tak mau ke sana lagi!" lirih Menma dengan muka menunduk.

"Baguslah! Dengan begitu kami tak perlu membiayai sekolahmu." Sahut Kyuubi.

"Kyuu!" seru Naruto hampir berteriak.

Seejujurnya Naruto lelah akan sikap Kyuubi. Sampai kapan adiknya tak mau menerima Menma. Menma tidaklah bersalah dalam kejadian lima tahu silam. Mengapa Kyuubi tidak seperti Deidara yang bisa menerima kehadiran Menma bahkan menyayangi bocah berambut raven tersebut.

"Di mana Deidara?'" tanya Itachi menengahi pertengkaran diantara kakak beradik itu.

"Dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke Pesta Valentine malam ini," jawab Kyuubi dengan cuek.

"Astaga! Aku lupa belum membelikan bunga untuk hinata-_chan_!" teriak Naruto membuat Kyuubi cengo. Astaga, sampai kapan kakaknya bertingkah seperti itu jika sedang teringat gadis Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Deidara bagkit dari ranjang. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Di kaca di depannya itu nampak terpantul bayangan tubuh atasnya. Ia menatap dada kirinya nampak bekas luka sayatan membentuk kipas. Benarkah Namikaze ada hanya untuk menjadi babu dari Uchiha? Benarkah Namikaze ada memang untuk jadi mainan Uchiha.? Sekalipun itu benar, namun tak seharusnya Obito mengukir tubuhnya dengan pisau satu tahun tahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa masalah Obito dengan kakaknya yang membuat dirinya harus menerima luka sepeti itu.

Deidara memejamkan mata menikmati air yang mengalir ke tubuhnya. Ia berharap Senpai-nya tersebut benar-benar takkan keluar dari penjara. Ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan psikopat macam Obito. Ia tidak mau hidupnya sengsara lagi seperti setahun yang lalu.

Setelah selesai mandi Deidara segera memakai pakain formalnya yang akan ia gunakan untuk ke acara pesta Valentine. Melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, tiba-tiba suara Yahiko terngiang kembali di telinganya.

"_Di Pesta Valentine nanti malam, aku harap kau tidak pergi bersama Suigetsu."_

Tidak! Ia harus pergi bersama Suigetsu. Itu demi bisa terbebas dari ancaman konan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya selalu dalam masalah jika ia tidak menjauhi Yahiko.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Makan malam berjalan dengan damai. Itachi melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang menghabiskan makan malamnya. Walaupun bocah rubah itu terkesan berandalan tetapi ia terlihat sopan ketika berada di meja makan. Hah, tak sia-sia bocah itu pernah tinggal di kediaman Uchiha selama bertahun-tahun.

"Berhenti menatapku, keriput!"

Suara Kyuubi yang selalu sadis menerpa teliganya itu, membuat Itachi tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia buru-buru meghabiskan sisa makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu, Rubah!" seru Itachi mengubah arah pandangannya, "Aku sedang memperhatikan Deidara, ia nampak tampan dengan pakain formalnya."

"Huh, kau kira aku bisa dibohongi. Asal kau tahu, Deidara memang tampan seperti ayah."

Deidara tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya yang tidak pernah akur dengan Itachi. Ia menyudahi makannya lalu berdiri, "Malam ini aku akan pergi dengan Suigetsu _Senpai_, Kak!" pamitnya kepada kedua kakanya.

"Eh, bocah ikan itu!' seru Kyuubi tidak suka.

"Dia baik, kak Kyuu!"

"Tapi, Dei-"

"sudah, nanti aku terlambat.!" Lanjut Deidara sembari pamitan

Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah over protective Kyuubi. Harusnya Kyuubi sadar, Deidara bukan lagi bocah SD.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yahiko melirik jam dinding di kamar rumah sakit tempatnya di rawat. Setengah sembilan! Pasti pesta itu sudah dimulai. Ia mulai berdo'a dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Deidara. Seharusnya ia jujur saja kepada Deidara bahwa Obito atau pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Tobi itu telah keluar dari penjara dan berniat untuk menemui pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Seharusnya ia memberitahukan kepada Deidara bahwa Tobi berniat menyelesaikan 'urusan' mereka yang belum selesai. Kenapa semua serba sulit? Ia tak ingin Deidara terluka tetapi juga tak ingin dianggap penghinat oleh Tobi dalam Akatsuki, geng yang ia bentuk 2 tahun yang lalu.

Yahiko menggeleng. Untuk kali ini ia harus bertindak egois. Ia tidak boleh mengorbankan Deidara sebagai bentuk kesetiaan terhadap gengnya. Yahiko mengangkat ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Sasori!" ucap Yahiko lirih.

"Datang dan cari Deidara di pesta Valentine!"

"Deidara dalam bahaya. Tolong selamatkan dia!"

"Ka-" belum juga Yahiko melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun tiba-tiba komunikasi itu terhenti ketika yang terdengar hanya bunyi 'tut.. tut..' sial Sasori memutus telephonnya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Hallo!" jawab Kyuubi setelah mengangkat telvon dari Sasori, sahabat yang selalu setia mengekor dirnya demi bisa dekat dengan Deidara.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang diskors tiga minggu! Tidak mungkin aku bisa ikut pesta Valentine." Lanjut Kyuubi, "Jadi, kau awasi Suigetsu dengan baik!"

Nampak Kyuubi serius mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang sasori ucapkan. Dan kalimat terakhir sebelum Sasori menutup telvonnya, membuat Kyuubi hampir tersedak.

"Brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia berlari ke arah naruto yang tengah membersihkan sisa makan malam bersama Itachi.

"kak Naru, Deidara dalam bahaya!" seru Kyuubi membuat gelas yang ada di tangan Naruto jatuh ke lantai dan pecah.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Deidara tersenyum ketika Suigetsu membukakan pintu mobil untuk dirinya. Ia keluar dari mobil lantas berjalan berdampingan dengan _Senpai_ seangkatan Kyuubi dan juga Sasori tersebut.

Pesta Valentine memang diadakan satu Yayasan, namun hanya tingkat SMP ddan SMA saja yang merayakan dalam satu aula.

Entah kenapa perasaan Deidara menjadi tidak enak ketika Suigetsu membimbing dirinya berjalan menuju Aula KHS, bukan menuju ke arah Aula Yayasan. Bukanakah acaranya berlangsung di Aula utama?

"Kenapa kita malah ke Aula KHS, _Senpai_?" tanya Deidara lirih, sedikit bingung bercampur gelisah.

"Bukankah tempatnya berubah? Masa' mereka tidak memberitahukan hal itu padamu?" jawab Suigetsu Santai sambil terus berjalan ke arah pintu Aula KHS.

Sesampai di Aula, perasaan Deidara semakin tidak enak. Semua itu bukan tanpa sebab. Aula nampak gelap bahkan tidak ada penghuninya selain mereka berdua.

"_Senpai_, Kenapa sepi begini?"

Belum juga Suigetsu menjawab, Deidara dikejutkan sesuatu ketika lampu Aula KHS tiba-tiba menyala, mmenampakkan dua sosok yang amat ia kenal. Mata Deidara membulat sempurna menatap pemuda bermata onix yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu orang tersebut berhenti di depan Deidara dengan seringaian yang mampu membuat tubuh Deidara bergidik ngeri.

Deidara hendak melangkah menjauh dari sosok tersebut, namun Suigetsu lebih dulu mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat hingga ia meringis sakit.

"Kerja bagus, Sui?" ujar pemuda bermata onix tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Tobi!" jawab Suigetsu sembari mendorong tubuh Deidara ke arah Tobi.

Deidara nampak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke depan dan menabrak dada Tobi. Ia meringis ketika lengannya balik dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh Tobi.

"bagaimana kau bisa menyakinkan rubah sialan itu untuk membawa adik kesayangannya." Ucap Tobi sembari menatap wajah Deidara yang nampak kesakitan. Ia menjilat bibirnya perlahan. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain-main dengan bocah Namikaze di depannya.

"Kau pikir aku adalah kau yang selalu membuat Kyuubi kesal, heh!" Suigetsu melonggarkan dasinya, "tentu saja mudah membawanya selama bocah itu bisa meyakinkan Kyuubi."

"Lebih baik cepat selesaikan semua, dan aku bisa dapat uang banyak!" seru pemuda lain yang nampak membawa _handycame_.

"Dasar mata Duitan!" seru Tobi melempar tatapan mengejek ke arah Kakuzu.

Ia menatap Deidara penuh ejekan, "Kita akan bersenang-sengan lagi Dei-_chan_! Satu tahun tak menyentuhmu, rasanya ada yang hampa" serunya sembari melepas jas Deidara dan mengikatnya di belakang punggung Deidara bersama kedua tangannya.

Deidara membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat tobi. Jangan lagi! Ia tidak mau merasakan lagi sakitnya disikasa keponakan ayah tirinya itu. Sudah cukup ia dihantui kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak, _Senpai_!" seru Deidara menggeleng dan mencoba meronta.

Tanpa menghiraukan Deidara, Tobi mendorong tubuh Deidara hingga mencium lantai Aula KHS tersebut. Tobi tak perduli Deidara nampak kesakitan. Ia maju mendekati Deidara, berjongkok disamping Deidara dan membalikkan tubuh kurus itu hingga terlentang.

"Cobalah untuk tenang Dei!" seru Tobi sembari mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik jas panjangnya.

Mata deidra membulat kembali, ia menggeleng berharap tubuhnya akan selamat dari mata pisau yang tajam tersebut.

Tobi menoleh ke belakang, ke arah _Handycame_ yang sudah dipersiapkan Kakuzu untuk merekam semuanya.

"I will fucking that boy!" seru Tobi dingin.

Melihat celah untuk kabur, Deidara berusaha mendorong Tobi, namun bukannya bisa selamat ia malah mendapatkan tamparan keras hingga tubuhnya terpental dan kembali mencium lantai.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya!"

Tobi tak main-main lagi. Ia mulai terbawa. Huh, wajah Deidara memang tak pernah membuatnya bosan, walau Kyuubi mungkin bisa mengirimnya ke penjara lagi. Heh, siapa Kyuubi? Rubah yang selalu bersembunyi di balik ketiak sepupunya. Mati kau rubah sialan? Bathin tobi mulai serius untuk menjadikan Deidara sebagai pemain film blue.

Tobi merobek kemeja putih Deidara. Ia menulikan telinga dari protesan Deidara. Ia menatap luka di dada kiri pemuda pirang tersebut, hasil karyanya satu tahun yang lalu sebelum mendekam di penjara. Ia mengelus luka tersebut hingga membuat tubuh Deidara merinding. Ia menatap Deidara sembari mulai membuka pisau lipatnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Obito-nii?" tanya Deidara dengan nada ketakutan.

"Tentu saja menambah tato di dadamu." Serunya membuat mata Deidara membulat sempurna.

Tobi mulai mendekatkan mata pisaunya ke arah dada Deidara. Mulai menggorengkan pisau tersebut dan mengukir lambang keluarga Uchiha. Ia tidak peduli akan teriakan demi teriakan Deidara yang memenuhi ruangan Aula KHS. Tak peduli akan darah yang mulai keluar dari dada kanan Deidara.

Deidara memekik kesakitan tiap kali luka di dadanya bertambah. Sesekali ia merontah walau semua itu tak akan membuahkan hasil untuk bisa lepas dari cengkraman Tobi. Perlahan air matanya menetes. Sungguh sakit, mengapa harus selalu dia yang disakiti oleh sepupu tirinya tersebut.

"Nah, Dei! Selesai!" seru Tobi lalu melempar pisau lipatnya.

Ia tersenyum melihat wajah kesakitan Deidara, "Ayolah, Dei! Kita baru mulai, tapi kau sudah menangis. Jangan cengeng!" ucap Tobi sembari menyeka air mata Deidara lantas mulai melepas jasnya dan melemparnya asal.

"Lihatlah! Namikaze memang untuk mainan Uchiha!" lanjut Tobi.

Tobi mulai mendekatkan wajanya ke wajah Deidara. Mencium dengan kasar, walau Deidara mencoba memberontak. Tobi menggigit bibir Deidara, ketika pemuda pirang itu tidak mau membuka bibirnya. Ia mengecap rasa besi bercampur salifa mereka berdua.

"emmppp… le-pas!"

Tobi tak memperdulikan teriakan Deidara yang teredam ciuman mereka. Tobi mengelus lengan deidara, menyusuri lekuk tubuh putih di bawah tubuhnya. Bahkan tobi tak tahu sejak kapan ia menindi deidara. Tangannya semakin turun ke pinggang dan mencoba menurunkan celana Deidara hingga ke lutut pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Emm… hah… hah…" deidara mengambil nafas secara terus-menerus, mengisi paru-parunya yang seolah mengering

"Kau memang selalu payah dalam ciuman, Dei!"seru tobi dingin. Ia melepas kancing bajunya sampai memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang mulai terbentuk.

Deidara menggeleng, ia tidak akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan sepupu tirinya lakukan. Sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha lima tahun lalu, pemuda uchiha itu sering menidurinya secara paksa. Deidara menelan ludah paksa merasakan tubuh bawahnya mulai tertepa angin malam. Ia meringis merasakan kedua tangannya yang bergesekan dengan lantai tiap kali ia memberontak. Apalagi tubuh Tobi juga menekan tubuhnya yang menindih tangannya.

Tanpa melepas kemejanya, Tobi menindi Deidara kembali. Ia menjilat darah yang mulai kering di dada kanan Deidara. Membersihkan darah tersebut meski darah yang segar kembali mengalir.

Deidara meringis, air matanya kembali menetes. Tuhan, sampai kapan Uchiha akan membuat ia menderita. Membuat Kyuubi semakin membenci sosok Menma. Tubuh Deidara mulai menggeliat merasakan sensasi akibat sentuhan Tobi.

Tobi memulai mengulum nipple Deidara dengan ganas. Sesekali ia menggigit dan menarik nipple tersebut sampai membekas gigitan Tobi. Sementara itu tangannya yang satunya memelintir nipple Deidara.

"Akh!" Deidara hanya mampu berteriak untuk menahan sakit akibat ulah Tobi.

Tobi meremas daerah selatan Deidara yang masih tertutup celana dalam tersebut, membuat Deidara kembali menjerit. Ia semakin gelisah ketika sesuatu serasa memenuhi perutnya. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mengalami organsme. Namun nyatanya…

"Ayolah! Kita sudah lama di sini, tapi kau tidak juga pada menu utama," seru Kakuzu membuat Tobi menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kita tak punya waktu banyak tahu."

"Kau ingin mengaturku, heh!" seru Tobi tidak suka.

"Kau hanya pemain, dan aku sutradara. Sudah, cepatlah! Kau membuat bocah itu tersiksa."

Tobi kembali menatap wajah Deidara yang kesakitan. Dengan kasar ia membalik tubuh Deidara dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan Deidara. Kini ia tak akan main-main. Ia kembali menelentangkan tubuh Deidara. Ia menatap bocah kesayangan kyuubi itu sedang mengatus nafasnya. Keringat terus saja keluar dari tubuh porselin itu.

Tobi sedikit mundur lalu menurunkan celana Deidara. Nampak Deidara tak melakukan perlawanan karena tubuhnya sungguh sudah lelah. Tobi melepas ikat pingganya dan menurunkan celananya. Ia mulai menindi Deidara dan menciumi wajah Deidara.

"Jangan lagi, Obito-_nii_!" pinta Deidara lirih sembari mencoba mendorong tubuh Tobi.

Tobi menulikan telinganya. Ia terus menciumi wajah Deidaara, "Tapi aku merindukan tubuhmu, Dei-_chan_!

Air mata Deidara terus mengalir. Kakinya mulai bergerak gelisah mencoba menendang apa yang bisa ia jangkau. Tapi semua seakan sia-sia malah membuat celananya makin melorot.

"Sui … ayo gabung!" seru Kakuzu mengisayaratkan ke manusia ikan tersebut.

Tobi mengisayaratkan ke Suigetsu untuk segera ikut.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Suigetsu segera melepas celananya hingga tubuh bawahnya polos. Ia mendekati Tobi yang mengingkir dari atas tubuh Deidara tanpa melepas ciuman. Dari tadi ia sudah terangsang dengan adegan pembukaan itu. Miliknya sudah membengkak dan menyiksanya.

Sui mengangkat kaki Deidara dan meneguk ludah ketika melihat sesuatu yang berkedut-kedut itu. Tanpa persiapan Sui segera memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Deidara. Dasar tidak berpengalaman, tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya.

"Emmmppp…" Deidara bergerak gelisah dalam ciuman Tobi. Kakinya di tangan Sui bergetar hebat. Itu sungguh sakit. Dengan persiapan saja rasanyya sakit, apalagi tanpa persiapan, sakitnya berkali-kali lipat.

Tapi Sui tak peduli. Sensasi pertama kali bercinta membuatnya serasa melayang.

"Ough… Tobi! Ke-kenapa ra-sanya seperti ini?" cercah Sui sambil terus memasukkan kenjantanannya ke dalam rectum Deidara, "Astaga, ia meremas milikku."

Bahkan Sui tak berdiam sejenak sebelum mulai memompa Deidara. Ia mulai memundurkan dan memajukan kejantanannya tanpa berhenti dengan tempo cepat.

Sementara itu, Tobi mulai memompa kejantanan Deidara tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Ia memaju mundurkan tangannya dan sesekali meremas milik Deidara.

"Emmp.. emppp" Deidara hanya mampu mengeluarkan kalimat tidak jelas. Ia semakin gelisah ketika dengan sengaja tobi menutup lubang kejantanannya.

"Ukh…" Sui meletakkan kedua kali Deidara di bahunya. Ia mengangkat pantat Deidara dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aishh! K-kau se-ma- hosh-kin hah sem-pit!" Sui merancau dan gerakannya semakin liar.

Merasakan senjatanya semakin berdenyut, ia mempercepat lagi gerakannya. Membuat tubuh Deidara bergoncang. Ia meremas paha Deidara dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat sebelum ia keluar.

"Oh… Dei! Aku keluar!" teriaknya lalu ambruk di atas tubuh Deidara.

Dengan lemas Sui langsung melepas kenjantannya dan berbaring di sisi Deidara. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang berat, "Brengsek! Senikmat ini bercinta" ujarnya masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hosh… host…" Deidara menarik nafas ketika tobi melepas ciuman mereka. Perlahan cairan kental itu mengalir dari kejantanannya ketika tobi melepas jarinya dari kejantanan Deidara yang membengka tersebut.

Deidara tak tahu lagi apa yang ia rasakan. Ngilu, lelah bakan sakit semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Matanya terbelalak ketika sesuatu yang keras berusaha masuk lagi ke dalam rektumnya.

"Ronde kedua, Dei-_chan_!" suara berat Tobi membuat Deidara kaget.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri koridor KHS. Dari penuturan orang yang mereka tanyai di Aula utama, salah satu dari mereka ada yang melihat Deidara bersama Suigetsu berjalan ke arah KHS. Mereka berhenti di salah satu persimpangan. Mereka mulai mengatur nafas yang tersendat-sendat itu.

"Kak Naru cari saja ke lantai dua!" seru Kyuubi memberi instruksi, "Dan kau, keriput! Kau cari saja di lantai tiga."

"Aku akan mencarinya di sekitar gudang. Dan kau ikut aku, Sasori!"

Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk menggeledah seluruh gedung KHS.

"Berhentilah, Keriput!"

Mendengar seruan itu, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuubi melirik ke arah Naruto yang tidak lagi terlihat, "jika sampai terjadi hal yang paling kubenci, jangan salahkan aku jika nyawa sepupu sialanmu itu takkan selamat,"ujar Kyuubi menatap punggung Itachi penuh kebencian lalu mengajak Sasori menyusuri daerah gudang.

Satu persatu Sasori dan Kyuubi memeriksa ruangan yang ada di sekitar gudang. Berputar-putar mengitari korodor demi koridor. Ia dan Sasori mulai kelelahan akibat banyaknya ruangan yang harus diperiksa.

"Tinggal Aula KHS, Kyuu!" seru Sasori sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Ayo, periksa!" ucap Kyuubi.

Mereka kembali berlari meuju Aula KHS, tempat satu-satunya yang belum mereka datangi. Sesampainya di Aula KHS, Sasori berhenti berlari ketika tiba-tba Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kyuubi sejenak sebelum mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia menelan ludah ketika melihat di tengah-tengah Aula nampak sosok berambut pirang tengah terbaring tanpa pakaian.

"DEEEEIIII!" teriak Kyuubi mulai tak mampu mengontrol amarahnya. Ia berlari menjangkau tubuh adiknya yang nampak tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia segera berjongkok meraih tubuh telanjang itu. Mengguncangnya dalam dekapannya.

"Brengsek, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Deidara. Kupastikan kau takkan lagi diterima di dunia." Ucap Kyuubi menggeram.

Sasori yang baru saja sampai di samping sahabatnya tersebut, langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika mengetahui bagaimana sosok Deidara saat ini. Ia menelan ludah menyaksikan wajah pucat itu tak henti mengeluarkan darah mimisan di hidungnya. Dadanya berlumuran darah dan juga banyak sperma yang bercampur darah yang keluar dari dada pemuda _Blonde_ itu.

"Bangun, Dei!" Kyuubi masih berusaha menyadarkan Deidara, meski hasilnya nihil. Ia melihat ke arah samping tubuh adiknya. Sebuah pisau lipat yang ia yakini milik Tobi.

"Ambil pisau itu, Sas!" ujar kyuubi sembari melepas jas musim dinginnya, lalu memakaikan ke tubuh Deidara. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh Deidara dan membawanya keluar dari Aula KHS.

Sasori mengambil pisau lipat yang nampak terbalut darah tersebut lalu mulai mengejar Kyuubi yang akan keluar dari Aula KHS.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

Next Chapt

"Deidara masuk Rumah Sakit lagi. Dan aku butuh uang."

"Tulis semua isi perjanjian yang kau harapkan, dan dua minggu lagi kita menikah."

.

.

Demi bocah haram itu, kau ingin mengulang tragedy itu, kakak?"

"Kyuu, dia adikmu."

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

**Noirouge:** ini sudah lanjut

**Icha Clalu Bhgia**: iya, ini sudah lanjut

**Dobe siFujo:** iya, ini sudah lanjut kok

** .Micha007:** awas bahaya buat jantung tuch kalau buat deg-deg kan hehe

**Nine:** iya, Naru yang berkorban. Dia kan anak sulung

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo:** sebenarnya Namikaze tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Namikaze, Cuma ada hubungannya dengan Uzumaki Khusina.

Nanti dibahas kok, kenapa Itachi bisa jadi pengacara Namikaze.

Makasih reviewnya.

**iqyuzuchan14:** iya, soalnya saya bingung mau nulis chap pertama dari mana dulu, hehe

Menma kan adiknya Naruto.

Siapa anak haram? Nanti pasti dikasih tahu, hehe#digampar

**oguri miruku:** ini sudah lanjut, kok.

Namikaze-Uzumaki tidak menderita, Cuma kebagian peran jadi orang miskin, hehe

Miskin tidak selalu menderita.

**laila. :** Anak minato memang ada 3, tapi Naruto 4 bersaudara# nah loh apa coba maksudnya XP

**989seohye:** ini sudah dilanjut

**Phoenix Emperor:** iya, ini sudah diperlambat, semoga tidak bingung lagi

**widi orihara:** pasti! Semoga ide selalu ada dan lancer ngetik. Jadi tidak discontinoue

**devilojoshi:** Rahasia, hehehe

Naru itu hemaprodit?# mungkin

Dei sakit apa? # udah kejawab kan.

**ryanfujoshiSN:** Dei kan adik kesayangan Kyuubi, jadi ia tidak mau adiknya kenapa2

Ini sudah lanjut, kok

**titan-miauw:** saya usahakan kok, selesai sebellum hiatus.

**dame dame no ko dame ku chan:** salam kenal juga Dame-san

**Guest:** baru dapat idenya sekarang.

Masa' bingung. Maksudnya sama sifat atau usia ini bingungnya.

**poeace0:** yups, bener! Mata mereka emang beda warna.

Untuk usia sudah saya jelaskan di atas.

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:** capek Gun kalau ngetik banyak-banyak.

Tidak akan ada flashback waktu Naru kerja di café. Hutang-hutang Naru udah dijelasin kan di chap ini. Uang tentunya.

Semoga chap ini bisa memperjelas chap kemarin#nyengir

**Guest:** ini sudah lanjut

**hanazawa kay:** saya saja juga bingung# pasang tampang polos XD

**ca kun :** makasih ca kun

**Guest**: ini sudah lanjut

**Sasuke**: iya, ini sudah lanjut :)

.

.

.

Ampun tolong jangan bully saya karena masih chap 2 tapi sudah ada scene Rape XD. Tolong jangan lempar bangku ke arah saya, karena chap ini mungkin membuat banyak redear kecewa. Lempar sandal saja ke saya bila ada yang marah, karena lagi-lagi sandal saya putus(?)

Daripada nanti ada yang nanya kok pakai rape segala? Saya akan jelaskan saja di sini. Adegan ToSuiDei ada untuk chap nanti yang akan membuat Dei mau operasi. Udah itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan.

Saya minta maaf jika fic ini membuat kecewa. Sebagai Author newbie, saya banyak kekurangan dalam menulis fic. Pasti tiap chapter dalam fic yang berbeda ada yang terasa mengecewakan kurang berkesan.

Dan saya berterima kasih, karena reader dan senpai sekalian masih berkenan membaca fic-fic saya.


End file.
